Twisted metal New vs Old
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: Who said that it was the end of the tournement...Clypso didn't. Who said that there wasn't a chance of new competiters...Clypso didn't. Well guess that meens its gonna happen so sit back and hope its not you next...


Twisted metal:The new vs old

Character biographies -

Driver name:Sam Eastin (New)  
Character description: Age,23 Weight,180 Height,6'4 Hair,Dark brown long Gender,Male Car name:Flare Car type:Black broken down van Car special:Mini nukes Bio:At the young age of five his house was broken into and his family murdered by a evil clown pure demented and he has sent out to get revenge after having to raise himself all his life

-  
Driver name:Needles Kane (Old)  
Character description:Age,50 Weight,250 Height,6'8 Hair,Flames Gender,Male Car name:Sweet tooth Car type:Old rusted ice cream truck Car special:Transfromation to robot with machine gun Bio:After years of twisted metal winning so much and not caring about who he had to kill to do it,Taken from it for years and getting so tired of not hearing the screams as he finished of the oponent has gone back into the twisted metal compotion with one goal...To kill

-  
Driver name:Elton Kane (New) Charecter description:Age,30 Weight,150 Height,5'9 Hair,Blonde short Gender,Male Car name:Vengence Car type:Mini yellow car with black smile face on top Car special:Flame thrower Bio:When he was just alittle boy his father killed his family only ones who survived was him and his mother at the age of six-teen his dad returned when he was gone and killed his mother leaving a note saying heres your chance at revenge

-  
Driver name:John Doe (Old)  
Character description:Age,43 Weight,220 Height, 6'4 Hair,Bald Gender,Male Car name:Road kill Car type:Beaten down rusty car Car special:Electric homing missles Bio:No longer wanting to kill Cylpso instead this time he is ready to do somthing for himself by discover who he really is or was.

-  
Boss name:Butch Rubnik (New)  
Charecter description:All unknown Car name:Rampage Car type:Black monster truck Car special:Speed smash Bio:Unknown

-  
Driver (Old)  
Chracter descrpition:Age,60 Weight,223 Height,6'8 Hair,Covered Gender,Male Car name:Grimm Car type:Red motorcycle with skull on front Car special:Scythe throw Bio:Returning to twisted metal with hopes to revive his friend

-  
Driver name:Mercury Chracter descripition:Age,22 Weight,125 Height,5'5 Hair color,Black with crimson streak down the middle Gender,Female Car name:Shamfully pyscho Car type:Crimson red Hummer Car special:Spiked sides Bio:She knows absoulutly nothing how she got there and small memory why all she knows is she has to win

-  
Boss name:Darkside (Old)  
Charecter name:Age,27 Weight,145 Height,5,4 Hair color,Black Gender,Female Car name:Unstopable Car type:Suprise Car special:Land mines Bio:After being stuck in her mask she hopes that if she does as told and kills the contestents and get the key of her mask

-  
Driver name:Chris Helms (New)  
Character description:Age,26 Weight,238 Height,5'11 Car name:Twister Car type:Formula one drag car Car special:Twitser spawn Bio:Son of the original twister,Ashemed to say his real last name so he covers up to Chris Helms Ashamed of so much his only wish...To change the course of his life changing event

-  
Driver name:Warthog (Old)  
Charecter description:Age,47 Weight,Unknown Height,Unknown Hair color,Bald Gender,Male Car name:Slaughter machine Car type:Custom made tank Car special:C4 launcher Bio:Army vet wanting to get the bloody images out of his head but to do that he will have to gointo another war

-  
Driver name:Shenna Wilson (New)  
Character description:Age,34 Weight,124 Height,5'3 Hair color,Blonde Gender,Female Car name:Thumper Car type:Pink Chevy Car special:Sound shocks Bio:The biggest fan of thumper ever only hoping to bring back to life thumper and impress him

-  
Driver name:Agent stone (Old)  
Character description:Age,45 Weight,234 Height,5'10 Hair color,Bald Gender,Male Car name:Outlaw Car type:Police car Car special:Lighting shooters Bio:He has escaped from the terrible time loop of dieing or watching the young girl die but now he releases messing with time is bad when his family ends up dead cause the killers wanted to rid of him for geting them arrested so he returns to undo this loophole and make sure the girl does die

-  
Driver name:Kenny Rubnik Charecter description:Age,34 Weight,197 Height,6'2 Hair color,Red Gender,Male Car name:Rubomb Car type:Heavy armored bank truck Car special:Multi bombs one bomb with 4 more that launch after first explosion Bio:Grew up with life a living hell his father pure insane and abusive so now he will reveal his father for who he is if only he knew he would have to kill his father in order to do that

-  
Chapter one:The new start -  
Cylpso:All this nice high views and nothing down there to watch.  
Yellow Jacket:Well why don't you do somthing about it?  
Cylpso:I was planing somthing like that.

Yellow Jacket:Well you brought me back to life,So I owe you right.

Cylpso:Of course you do you idiot.  
Yellow Jacket:I think you should host another tournement.  
Cylpso:Wow,Your first good idea as my advisor.

Yellow Jacket:Oh not only did I think of that I also thought maybe we sould put some new drivers in there I have a good list of them to.

-  
Part one:The contestents -  
Chapter one:Sam Eastin -  
Cylpso:Are you sure he lives here?

Yellow Jacket:Of course,I meen sure its a shity house but that doesn't meen it's not his I meen think of Markus Kane he lived in a box.

Cylpso:-Opens door-

Sam:-Wakes up startled- Whos there!?

Cylpso:Calm down you idiot,We are here to give you a chance to get revenge on the one that killed your family.  
Sam:How the hell did you know!?

Cylspo:You really must not know who I am or you would know I pretty much own this world

Sam:Good enough I want to hear more how do I get my "Chance"?

Cylspo:You will be entered in a contest to the death involving cars and he is in it.

Sam:I'm in any chance I get to take my revenge is a good one.

Yellow Jacket:Well this was the second easiest contestent to give in ever.

Cylspo:Well you know what they say the best revenge us the ones that end with blood

-  
Chapter two:Needles Kane -  
Yellow Jacket:ARE YOU INSANE HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!

Cylpso:Excactly meens if he dies no wrong done to me,And if he wins I guess he will get his wish it should make it much more fun for me as a gamble and a show in one.

Yellow Jacket:I don't see him maybe we should leave...

Cylpso:-Hears a car coming-No but I hear him now calm down and grow a pair.

Needles Kane:-Slams the door close to the ice cream truck and aims a gun at Cylpso-

Cylpso:Before you shoot me I have somthing to tell you that you just might enjoy.

Needles Kane:Your lucky you said that in time you ass.

Cylpso:I am hosting another twisted metal and I knew how much you love to kill and you havn't got to do that in awhile havn't you Needles,Or should I say Sweet Tooth?

Needles Kane:No I refuse...

Cylpso:Why is that?

Needles Kane:I don't have my mask,My mask is me...

Cylpso:Calm down Needles...-Hands the mask to Needles-

Sweet Tooth:Now I'm ready to cause hell to rise -Brings back up gun and shoots Yellow Jacket two times between the eyes-

-  
Chapter three:Elton Kane -  
Cylpso:-Opens door and sees a man standing over a man on the floor-  
Elton:-Puts achool on the man as it strugles and lights it up-

Cylpso:How often do you do this?

Elton:I kill one after every failed attempt to kill my father...

Cylpso:Must be alot of dead bodies...  
Elton:How would you know anyway?

Cylpso:Well all I can tell you is your not the only one that wants him dead.

Elton:You too?

Cylpso:No you idiot,His name is Sam Eastin and also I am giving you your chance this year he will be in twisted metal and I want you to take advantage...

Elton:Is Sam in it to?

Cylpso:Yes I would suggest him as your only chance to kill your father or the thing getting in the way of killing your father.

Elton:-Turns around and has a metal mask on-He will regret deciding to deface me instead of killing me now he will die for it.

Cylpso:Good luck you might need it...

-  
Chapter four:John Doe -  
Cylpso:-Walks into dark damp room-

John Doe:Hiya Cylpso...

Cylpso:How did you know it was me...

John Doe:After years of trying to kill somone you get to know how much they weigh and how they walk talk and somtimes to much...

Cylpso:Fair enough.

John Doe:I heard that there is gonna be another tournement...

Cylpso:Once again you know to much and also yes your right.

John Doe:I want in this time for myself no longer for them...

Cylpso:I wasn't giving you a choice.

John Doe:You didn't have to.

Cylpso:Don't get smart with me I know what everyone else wants besides you so speak up.

John Doe:I want to know who I am thats all...

-  
Chapter five:Butch Rubnik -  
Cylpso:You sent me the messege once again how do you people know so much about this.

Butch:No more words from you just listen amost I talk to you...

Cylpso:I need somone to hold them back make this harder and you might fit this.

Butch:I said no more words but this intrest me so now talk or I snap your neck like a twig!

Cylpso:Calm down you big baffoon I need to see what you are entering in the contest...

Butch:Never call me that again -Pushes button and opens garage to show a lambo-

Cylpso:You're the only person ever to request to have a sucky car in it that wore a mask

Butch:Got any better idiot?

Cylpso:-Hears rumble-

Butch:-Hears rumble get closer then sees a black monster truck run over a car on the same street as it shakes the ground-

Cylpso:I thought of some back up cars for the four "Bosses" this time.

Butch:Now this I can work with

-  
Chapter -  
Cylpso:-Walks into a room seeing Grimm at a table eating-What the hell are you eating?

Grimm:Lets just say the mail man pissed me off.

Cylpso:I am hosting another twisted metal and you being a true classic I knew you needed to be in it.

Grimm:I do not have vehicle.

Cylpso:Come on out.

Grimm:What ever it takes to finish my meal -Sits down the knife and fork-

Cylpso:-Goes out to the road and points to the motorcycle he convoscated from Grimm-

Grimm:-Smiles as he gets on the bike and drives down the road and back-

Cylpso:So I guess your in.

Grimm:No your wrong,I've already won.-Smirks evily under helmat-

- Chapter seven:Mercury -  
Mercury:Why am I here.

Cylpso:You went insane,I guess you don't take well to a guy missing a eye in your house.

Mercury:I don't remember that.

Cylpso:All you need to remember is that you have to win or die.

Mercury:Win what?

Cylpso:You'll see...

- Chapter eight:Darkside -  
Cylpso:I see you still have your mask.

Darkside:Whats it have to do with you?

Cylpso:I'm sure you want it off now and I am giving you a chance all you need is to be a "Boss" for this twisted metal.

Darkside:But my truck was destroyed...

Cylpso:I think I have somthing that is better then that.  
Darkside:What would that be.-Laughes sarcasticlly-  
Cylpso:-Pushes button and opens her garage-

Darkside:Well this is better Cylpso.-Laughs evily-

-  
Chapter nine:Chris Helms -  
Chris Helms:-Washes down car-

Cylpso:You have your mothers car...  
Chris Helms:Who the hell are you and how did you know that...WAIT A MINUTE YOUR CYLPSO!  
YOU GOT MY MOTHER KILLED!

Cylpso:Calm down I think she would want you to follow in her footsteps and win it don't you...

Chris Helms:I'm sure she wants you dead but that isn't done yet.

Cylpso:Well if you win you get one wish.

Chris Helms:-Gets a idea on a way to use the wish-

Cylpso:Says good it starts soon I need to get some more people -Reads Chris's mind-Oh and by the way don't be dumb.

-  
Chapter ten:Warthog -  
Cylpso:So your still in the army huh...

Warthog:What else would I do.

Cylpso:Grow a afro and live on the roads.

Warthog:YOU SAY ANOTHER RACIST JOKE I'LL SHOOT YOU YOU BASTERD!

Cylpso:It wan't racist I was referring to your father who had no succsess in life.

Warthog:I WILL STILL KILL YOU!

Cylpso:I wanted you to be in the newest twisted metal.

Warthog:If you don't insult any of my family anymore I will do it.

Cylpso:I won't but the I know what you want and in order to get through it you will have to get through another war.

Chapter eleven:Shenna Wilson -  
Cylpso:So your thumpers bigest fan.

Shenna:Oh my god its Cylpso I would have never seen Thumper with out you!

Cylpso:Thanks you pyscho creep...

Shenna:Oh my god you are really talking to me!

Cylpso:If you shut up and listen I would talk to you more.

Shenna:-Does the zip and lock gesture-

Cylpso:I am having another twisted metal and I heard you wasn't to bad of a driver and...-Gets cut off-

Shenna:-Runs around screaming and jumping-YES YES YES!

Cylpso:-Whispers-Shes a blonde she won't last past first round right?

Chapter twelve:Agent Stone -  
Cylpso:So I see you escaped my round and round of time.

Agent:It was hell worse then the tournement

Cylpso:It was a dumb wish now look what you did to your family-Smirks evily-

Agent:I know what your gonna ask and I'm in.

Cylpso:What is your wish?

Agent:I want the girl dead...

-  
Chapter Thirteen:Kenny Rubnik -  
Cylpso:Your dad is entered in a death match.

Kenny:Well most people would'nt say this but hurry and kill him.

Cylpso:I want to give you the chance to kill him yourself.

Kenny:-Smirks happily-  
I can do that with no problem at all.  
- Part two:The begining -  
Chapter Fourteen:The announcments -  
Cylpso over the speakers:Welcome to twisted metal All of you have been choosen to compete I will now read off the order of you from spot one to spot ten In spot one is contestent Sam Eastin In spot two is contestent Elton Kane In spot three is contestent John Doe In spot four is contestent Sweet tooth In spot four is contestent Shenna Wilson -Hears annoying laugh-  
In spot five is contestent Warthog In spot six is contestent Mercury In spot seven is contestent Chris Helms In spot eight is contestent Kenny Rubnik In spot nine is contestent Agent Stone In spot ten Another small announcment I have some more guest soon that will test your skills and when you think you win you might just have to beware and may the newest twisted metal begin!

-  
Chapter fifthteen:The talks -  
Sam talking to Elton:Wait your the crazy clowns son Elton responding:Sadly yes

Sam responding:Allies?

Elton answering:Sure the clown goes first.

Mercury talking to Chris:So you remember anything?

Chris responding:Yeah stay alive.

Mercury responding:Thanks helps alot

Shenna talking to Sweet tooth:Oh my god ice cream.

Sweet tooth responding:How dumb are you.

Shenna responding:Pretty fire...

Sweet tooth:-Flicks off-

Grimm talking to his friends helmat:I promise to win this for you.

Helmat "Responding":I promise you have lost your mind.

-  
Chapter sixteen:Firstblood -  
Mercury's view:Just as it officialy starts there was bullets flying every were and small bombs and missles going off I saw a car go down in flames instanly I beilive it was roadkill but it might not have been...

Roadkill's point of view:I speed off going into battle as I relize that the arena is a small town all flat as I watch my view I forget one thing I'm in a death battle I move out of the way as a misle hits a car on the road from somone in the city not the tornement...

Shenna's point of view:I took out my guns I shoot three peoples windows out including the ice cream mans -Smiles happily-

Sweet tooth's point of view:I instantly take out my missle launcher from the back and fire it it hits a near car down the road I think it was road kill...

Grimms point of view:I take out my sycthe and throw it it hits somone and they flipover...

Outlaws point of view:I drive out and attack about five diffrent cars but then get hit by a sycthe then I flipover I'm now in great danger...

Elton's point of view:I talk to Sam alittle more before I start getting targeted I shoot at my father he shoots a missle aiming for me it goes down the road and hits a car I think it was roadkill...

Sam's point of view:I was ready for this I drive out and attack all I see besides Elton and I then see Elton get shot by one of the clowns missles...

Kenny's point of view:I shoot in all directions aiming for whatever wherever I see a hot blonde and I'm simply stuned then I get my window shoot out crap she distracted me...

Back to warthog:I am still flipped over and I'm being fired at that is when sweet tooths car transforms then well lets just say I was first to go...

-  
Chapter seventeen:Second death -  
Kenny's point of view:I know what I'm doing I shoot at the man I beilive is named ...

's point of view:I am shoot at by multiple people and I am shoot in the helmat also and I hear a ow from the skull itself...

John Doe's point of view:I knew the deaths would happen but one happened already in the first hour...

Sweet tooth's point of view:I have killed one person today and almost killed another I fell so full inside and infact sickly happy just like the old days...

's point of view:I throw a sycthe at Chris not trying to kill him but to make sure he dies fast...

Chris's point of view:I get hit it stops my engine I am instantly targeted and killed...  
- Chapter eighteen:Preachers preach -  
Brimestone:You guys will and are going through hell...  
But no worries I will now tell you what advantages you have.  
First to Sam and Elton you have been certainly mentally tortured and your key to succsess is revenge same with Elton.  
Second to is Mercury you don't know why your here meens you have much to learn and your personalty is just right to figure it out if you live.  
Third Sweet tooth you are out for blood and you are one to make sure he gets what he wants...  
Fourth is Kenny is to unviel your dad for who he is well truth holds all the odds favor you.  
Fifth is Shenna well all I can say is you have a way to distract Sixth is John Doe you almost died now you will want to make sure death doesn't come that close again.  
Those are my seven bets all the others I am not sure if you will win or die painfully...

-  
Chapter nineteen:The First baracade -  
John Doe's point of view:I shoot from my start plate and instantly my speacial was there and I shoot the electric missles and they hit three people and then the ground rumbles was that me?

Kenny's point of view:So far my shoot and hope skills are working I'ma go with that wait the ground is shaking...

Eltons point of view:I got hit by a missle and I felt shook waves and shakes...wait shakes?

-  
Chapter twenty:Butch Rubnik -  
Butch's point of view:I roll over the bumps in the gravel on the long road with nothing on it as I see the contestents

Kenny's point of view:I hear a voice through the speakers that sound framiliar...  
's point of view:On a road no end and lots of shakes the helmat almost falls off twice...  
Sweet tooth's point of view:I shoot near the direction of the shakes and see a huge freaking monster truck coming over the horzien I Call in John Doe on the radio knowing I can trust him more then whos left of the old contestents for back up...

John Doe's point of view:I see the huge truck coming up the hill I freak out then get a call from sweet tooth saying calm down and drop a pair I start to shoot at it then it was to late to save one of us...  
Grimm's point of view:I hear talking warnings not to attack it but I don't listen I get smashed by it and I am the third one to go...

John Doe's point of view:One of the only left in the small group of old contestents now its me and sweet tooth Thing is what to do kill sweet or the new people...  
- Chapter Twentyone:Bet you didn't see this coming -  
Cylpso:Well if you really want to join this late I guess you can its a battle to the death why not let more people join No face:Good I will make sure that I last long enough to entertain you...  
Cylpso:And as for you Cousin Eddy you almost ruined my contest not to far back but I will let you in No face:What about vehicles don't we need one?  
Cylpso:No face I have fixed up the Chris's old car it is yours now and Eddy your RV is in the garage...

Chapter twentytwo:Contestents dinner -  
Cylpso:I invited you all here to to give you guys some news there will be two more classics or as Sweet tooth and John Doe call them old contestents but that sounds out off place anyway with the rate goign back up this time there will be three deaths before I call off the battle the new arena is the romen collisium

Sweet tooth:And who are these "Classics"?

Cylpso:You will see soon tomorow...

Chapter twenty-three:The night time -  
Kenny:-I walk up to Shennas room needing somone to talk to and knock on her door-

Shenna:-I open up the door to Kenny-  
Oh hi Kenny hows it going.

Kenny:I found out if I want to talk to anyone before I die it should be somone I can trust...  
Shenna:Oh... Kenny:Well I think we should talk buiness I think we should ally I meen Elton and Sam allied we need are chances too...

Shenna:Well sounds good to me -Grins-

- Chapter twentyfour:The trip to finnal five announcments -  
Cylpso:I will now give you the remains of who is left from one to eight.  
In spot one is contestent Mercury In spot two is contestent Elton Kane In spot three is contestent Sweet tooth In spot four is contestent John Doe In spot five is contestent Sam Eastin In spot five is contestent Kenny Rubnik In spot six is contestent Cousin Eddy In spot seven is contestant Shenna Wilson There will be three deaths this time before I quit this round

-  
Chapter twentyfive:Finnal words of few -  
Shenna's point of view:I don't know what to do wow shiny metal I bet I can shoot his face off -Cheers to self-

Elton's point of view:I only hope that Mercury lives and that my plan works...

Sam's point of view:Should I really trust Elton he wears a metal mask and is son of that pyscho...  
Sweet tooth's point of view:My head is burning for some reason now I really fell the pain I wonder why... is it anger or betrayel?

John Doe's point of view:My plan to ally with Elton to get revenge on Sweet tooth for everything he has done to everyone one of my two goals...

Mercury's point of view:I still wantto win this but I don't know why do I really want to?

No faces point of view:My mind control potion I used on them all is working for now lets hope I have enough in these bombs to finish it Cousin Eddy's point of view:Eddy smasshhhhh!

- Chapter twentysix:Road for three to hell -

Mecury's point of view:I see somone die right off the bat no suprise it was Eddy (The worthless idiot)...

Sweet tooth's point of view:I have gotten most of the kills so far I can't die like this no no matter how much it burns I put my car foward and run into Eddy instantly killing him.

John Doe's point of view:I see myself dieing in multiple ways in my head and then I flash back to reality just in enough time to dodge the picies of Eddy's Well most of them then I get a piece of metal in the chest through the wndow Shenna broke in round one making me the fifth to die in this twisted metal...

Sam's point of view:I hate to see it happen but a classic just died not even by attack...  
Mecury's point of view:I watched another one die is it weird how no one has even touched No face yet...

No face's point of view:I can tell that Mecury didn't drink the wine...

Shenna's point of view:The shiny mask!  
I remember that metal makes bullets bouncy just as the bullet bounces back and between my eyes making me the seventh one to die -Frowns-

Mercury's point of view:I am now the only girl left here what a pity well atleast I'm the smart one...

-  
Chapter twentyseven:The reveal -  
Cylpso:Darkside I need you to get your truck ready remember I sent out five contestents for you to enjoy killing but leave two alive-Hands her the key to her mask-

Chapter twentyeight:Three battles left -  
Sweet tooths's point of view:-Fells more shaking as if Rubnik was returning-

Kenny's point of view:Is he back?

Mercury's point of view:What the hell is that...

Elton Kane's point of view:I know I remember that from somwhere the sound of a...Truck...

Sam's point of view:-Sees a huge twelve wheller come out from behind the gas tanks-

Elton's point of view:Oh shit...

-  
Chapter twentyeight:The quenn -  
Sweet tooth:I know it won't kill all of us probelly leave the finnal two to do that...

Elton:You know what just shut th hell up we know he needs a winner.

Sam:Elton I'm spliting now.

Elton:Me too.

Mecury's point of view:These was the last words from Sam I took avantage of this and shoot him then drove off.

No face's point of view:I drive directly at the truck now know there is no other choice and having this sucky twister car...

Sweet tooth's point of view:I finnally lock in on the dang thing it didn't even show on radar it was hard to keep it in view...

Mercury:-Finds a sycthe in the ground-Was this Grimms...?  
I need to htink fast no time to ask who it blongs to -Throws it at the truck and it sticks in window-

Darkside's point of view:-Locks in on Mercury and shoots out a bomb and it blows up her car but she escapes but she is still out of the games-

Sweet tooth's point of view:I am directly at the tank and shoot it tons of times barley a dent this is when I take a risk...

No face's point of view:I chased sweet tooth I was so in the zone I didn't notice I was about to run into darksides gas tank and explode...I almost made it...  
Sweet tooth's point of view:I see a huge flash as both Darkside and No face explode I laugh in my head happy that I have my chance to win this again.

Elton's point of view:My father and me one on one this is my chance...

-  
Chapter thirthy:The win or fall moment -  
Sweet tooth's point of view:I take out my machine gun and aim it at his head remembering I made it from pure metal dumb choice...

Elton Kane's point of view:I aim for him using my flame thrower I hit him melting his mask off...

Sweet tooth's point of view:Thats it I'ma kill him I say as I take out my grenade launcher and launch it at his car he dies instantly or atlest I think he did...

-  
Last chapter:The wish -  
Cylpso:Congratulations sweet tooth

Sweet tooth:-Laughs evily-

Cylpso:What is your wish sweet tooth?

Sweet tooth:I want you dead...

-Four people appere aroudn Cylpso's throen and hold him down-

Sweet tooth:Or atleast tortured -As he lifts his axe from the ground-

-  
Epoluige:Mercury -  
Mercury:-Five years later they finnally report finding Cylpso's dead body-Well never did know who won if yet anyone.  
Axel:My bet is Sweet tooth or his son...

Mercury:I hope it was his son I was hoping he would win from the start...  
Axel:You shouldn't be worried about that you should just be happy you escaped like me...

-  
Epoluige:Elton Kane -  
Elton's point of view:-Wakes up in a box-  
Were the hell am I is this a coffin or a shity house...  
Wait they think I'm dead -Smirks evily-  
I guess that meens I need to get some revenege on anyone who survived this thing...  
-Hand pops through the grave and grabs his throught and pulls him from the dirt-  
It was Sam...And Yellow Jacket...?  
But they was both dead -Then I look down to notice alittle kid with a remote in hand...

Epoluige:Yellow Jacket and Sam Eastin -  
Yellow Jacket's point of view:I hear a buzz and a beap buzz and a bump then some sharp pains like somthing metal or sharp on skin except it was on my brain the last thing I see before I faint again was a young kid wearing a doctors mask.

Sam Eastin's point of view:I wake up and looked over to see Yellow jacket and a little kid in a doctors mask what could this meen?

-  
-The end-  
-


End file.
